The Reserved
by SteveMorrison15
Summary: Seth & Ryan sneak off to the mall on the same day Marissa, Summer, Luke, and Mr. Cohen quest to the mall. Ryan and Seth have to go stealth to retrieve Seth's new comic without being seen. All this trouble for a Comic Book?...I mean graphic novel.


Story 3 "The Reserved"

Sandy takes the thermometer from Seth's mouth and checks the temperature. He squints at the small numbers.

"Please don't be sick." Seth whispers silently to himself. "Not today. Any day but today." Sandy places his hand on Seth's chest.

"Sorry." He says. "It's over a hundred."

"Dad, I can't stay home today." Seth says.

"Sorry son." Sandy says. "No more churros for a while."

"Please give me ride to the mall." Seth pleads. "You have to."

"I have to go to work." He says. "I can't do it today." Ryan stands leaning on the wall behind Mr. Cohen. Arms crossed and head tilted. He'd been in the room the entire time but hadn't said anything. He followed Mr. Cohen upstairs when Seth didn't report to breakfast and just stood and watched everything. Ryan was concerned about Seth. He barely knew the kid but still cared about his well being.

"What's today?" Ryan asks breaking his silence.

"Only the most important day of the summer." Seth barks sitting up. Sandy pushes Seth back down onto his pillow. "I've been marking the days down on my calendar." He says coughing. Hanging near Ryan was a white calendar with red X's filled in the day boxes. The next box to be crossed out reads "Comic Day."

"Comic day?" Ryan asks.

"Yes comic day." Seth snaps. "The new Batman is out."

"Not Batman." Sandy jokes. "Anyone but Batman." Ryan smirks at Mr. Cohen's humor.

"Don't joke about this dad." Seth growled. "This isn't a joke."

"Unless the Joker is in the new one?" Sandy says.

"Of course the Joker is in it." Seth says quickly. "It's supposed to be a huge arc for the series."

"Well you'll have to wait until tomorrow until you can leave the house." Sandy says standing up. He walks towards the door and turns back.

"Dad you can't do that." Seth says. "I need to have that comic."

"I can take you tomorrow if you're feeling better by then." Sandy says turning to Ryan. "Make sure he doesn't leave the house." Ryan looks over at Seth.

"This is torture." He says.

"You really like comics huh?" Ryan asks.

"I like to call them Graphic Novels." Seth replies. "And yes I love comics."

"Not much of a reader myself." Ryan says.

"Well you will be once you read Hush." Seth says covering himself with his blanket.

"What's Hush?" Ryan asks.

"The name of the comic that I want." Seth says. Ryan glances around Seth's room. Band posters and stickers cover the blue walls. On the wall opposite of the door is a map. Ryan walks over to the map.

"Is this the trip to Tahiti you're planning?" He asks. Seth sits up from his bed.

"Yep."

"You're really serious about this trip huh?"

"I don't belong around here." He says. "Sometimes I think of just leaving." Ryan turns back toward Seth.

"And leave your parents?" Ryan asks.

"I know it sounds crazy." Seth says.

"Is this place is really that bad?" Ryan interrupts.

"I know this doesn't compare to your situation." Seth says. "But this is no place for me." Ryan understood where Seth was saying. The rich community didn't seem tolerable. Ryan had only attended one fancy party and beach side event since arriving in Newport but he felt the same way. He decided to let it be. Seth had his reasons for not liking Newport.

"Do what you got to do." Ryan says turning towards the map again. Seth lies back down on the bed and covers his whole face with his blanket. Ryan felt bad for Seth. He was sick on the release day of a comic and he was stuck at home. He wanted to help. "Your parents are going to work right?" Ryan asks. Seth replies through his blanket.

"Yeah."

"They'll be gone all day right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go to the mall anyways and get your comic." Ryan suggests. Seth sits up still covered by his blanket. It slowly falls from his face.

"This sickness has altered my thinking." He says. "I like where your head is at."

"Sometimes it can get people in trouble."

"That's what I need though." Seth says. "I need to start breaking the rules."

"Getting beat up by the Water Polo team isn't enough?" Ryan asks.

"We had them back at the beach." Seth says coughing again.

"I support this sudden confidence in breaking the rules but I don't think going to buy a comic book is really rebellious."

"What if the hero in the comic is rebellious?" Seth asks.

"So when are you wanting to go to the mall?" Ryan asks changing the subject.

"Not until eleven." Seth says. "That's when it opens."

"Well this means that I have to go with you." Ryan says.

"I'd rather you did anyways." Seth says coughing.

"Are you sure you can make the trip?" Ryan asks. "Don't collapse or anything."

"It's not that bad."

"You're under covers." Ryan points out.

"It's a bed."

"Your body temperature is off."

"I know." Seth says. "I'm sick."

"You're going to freeze in the mall."

"I'll wear a sweater." Seth snaps. Ryan lets out a heavy sigh.

"That's just weird."

"Well what else do I wear?" Seth asks.

"Well we're walking right?" Ryan asks.

"I have my skateboard."

"That's not a good idea." Ryan says. "You should stay and let me go get the comic."

"So now you're telling me to stay?" Seth asks.

"Passing out while your skateboard isn't something we can lie about to cover up." Ryan says. "Three strikes remember?"

"Tell them I followed you."

"You parents will side against me." Ryan says. "Not you."

"That's true." Seth says nodding his head. "But I'm going anyways."

"Suit it yourself." Ryan says walking towards the door. "We leave at eleven."

"Wait." Seth calls out. "I have to take a bath."

"Alright." Ryan says. "Just come down stairs when you're ready to leave."

"I need you to start my tub." Seth calls out. No answer.

"Fine." Ryan says finally.

"With bubbles!"

Ryan rides his bike through the parking lot as Seth rides his skateboard gripping tight to Ryan's bike seat. Ryan pulled Seth most of the way to avoid exhausting him before they arrive at the mall. Seth would cruise down hills which gave Ryan a rest from pulling his weight. They approach the mall sidewalk and begin to decrease in speed. Seth pops his skateboard up while Ryan climbs off his bike and walks it to the bike rack. He leans his bike against the rack and heads for the mall.

"You don't have a lock?" Seth asks.

"No."

"It's cool." Seth says. "I doubt anyone wants a bike on a hot summer day." Seth carries his board under his arm and checks his wallet. "Good." He says. "I have enough money."

"Is this what you usually do?" Ryan asks. Seth shoots him a look.

"Are you asking if I do anything more exciting than going to the mall to buy comics?" Seth replies.

"I didn't mean for it to come off that cynical." Ryan says. He didn't mean to upset Seth. He only wanted to ask a question.

"This town doesn't have much to offer me." Seth says. "Water polo is a stupid sport."

"So are the players." Ryan adds. The boys make their way along the walk way leading to the entrance of the mall. Ryan knew right away that the mall was two stories because of the size of the building. He'd never seen a mall with the same size as the one in Newport.

"What did you do back home?" Seth asks. Ryan shoots Seth a look.

"Things that your dad defends for a living." Ryan says. Seth smirks.

"So you're saying that you did nothing to have fun?" Seth asks.

"Played pool, drank, played some soccer."

"You can play soccer?" Seth asks. Ryan nods his head. "I don't own a single ball but we can always pick up a ball while we're here."

"Let's just grab the comic first." Ryan says. Seth and Ryan walk through the automatic doors and enter the Newport City Mall. The cool air from the mall chills their skin of the summer heat. All that hot California summer heat took its toll. The cool breeze that filled the mall almost froze the sweat on their foreheads.

"Is it just me or are people staring at me?" Seth asks. Ryan soon takes notice.

"I think they are." He says watching the faces as they pass. "Maybe it's because you're wearing a sweater and a scarf."

"I'm sick." Seth barks.

"They don't know that." Ryan says.

"Let's just get the comic and go home." Seth says. "This way." Seth leads Ryan through the mall. It was the fanciest mall Ryan had ever seen. The mall back in Chino was more run down than this one. It was well kept and seemed to sparkle. Most of the stores were all designer stores and names he never heard before. The advertisements along the mall were all digital switching every few seconds. There were no empty lots where stores had gone out of business. No homeless guys begging for change or booze.

Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts walk along the mall pointing at stores and window displays. In the distance Seth takes notice of the pair walking in their direction.

"Am I hallucinating or is that Summer and Marissa?" He asks squinting.

"Nope that's them." Ryan says tensing up.

"I can't be near Summer right now." Seth snaps. He stops walking.

"Why not?" Ryan asks stopping to look back at Seth.

"I could be contagious." He says. "I don't want to infect her."

"You've hung out with me all morning."

"It's different." Seth says.

"What are we going to do?" Ryan asks. "Hide?"

"Yes." Seth says. "We'll hide from them."

"I don't hide from girls."

"Don't leave me." Ryan breathes through his nose. Seth walks into the nearest store and Ryan follows.

"This is a chick store." Ryan says walking into the store. The store was filled with pink and orange colors outfits hanging through-out the store. Ryan noticed that they were the only two guys in the whole store.

"They'll never look for us in here." He snaps.

"They don't even know we're in the mall." Ryan says. Seth ducks behind clothe racks while Ryan stands up straight.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" An associate asks. Ryan turns to face the lady but doesn't say anything. She gives Ryan a soft smile and looks him up and down.

"Just looking." Seth says. The lady raises and eyebrow at Seth before turning back to Ryan. She smiles again. The lady walks away without saying anything.

"Now we're both getting weird looks." Ryan says.

"Are you kidding me?" Seth snaps. "She was checking you out." Marissa and Summer walk into the store.

"Hey they're here." Ryan says. Seth pulls Ryan's arm down to hide him from being seen.

"Great." Seth whispers. "Of all the stores."

"Of all the stores they choose the girl store."

"Not helping." Seth says looking around for another exit. "There." He says leaving Ryan behind.

"Have you talked to Luke yet?" Summer asks scanning through the rack of clothes.

"Not since yesterday." Marissa says.

"What's with you lately?" Summer asks. "You've been acting weird all week."

"No I haven't."

"Coop, I've never seen you like this." Summer says. "Since the fashion show you've seemed disinterested in things."

Ryan follows Seth who stands in front of the fitting rooms.

"I need a room." Seth says to the nearest employee. She stares at him puzzled.

"You need something to try on to go into one of the fitting rooms." Seth flings his arms in the air.

"This." He snaps grabbing the closest item he could grab. The woman rolls her eyes and unlocks one of the rooms. "Thank you." Seth says as the woman walks away. Marissa and Summer make their way towards the back of the store. Ryan pauses like a deer in the headlights. He doesn't want to hide from Marissa and Summer but Seth grabs his arm again and pulls him into the fitting room.

"Now we're really going to get weird looks." Ryan says. The fitting room wasn't built for two so both boys were forced shoulder to shoulder.

"We can't be seen." Seth whispers.

"Why are we hiding?" Ryan demands. "This is ridiculous."

"Shh, I can hear them." Seth says slowly raising his head above the fitting room door and looks out. Marissa and Summer get to the fixture nearest the fitting rooms and begin to scan through the clothes. Seth listens in.

"Are you into the boy from Chino?" Summer asks. There was a pause. Ryan then raises his head to look out.

"I'm with Luke." Marissa says.

"I know." Summer says. "You never answered my question." Seth looks over at Ryan who looks back.

"No." She says.

"Good." Summer says looking at clothes again. "I want to make a go for him." Ryan holds his eyes tight.

"He isn't from around here." Marissa says. "He's staying with the Cohen's temporarily.

"I'm not talking about a relationship." Summer says.

"You are bad." Marissa says laughing. Ryan and Seth lower their heads. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Seth and Ryan look at each other. Seth coughs.

"Is everything working out for you?" A woman's voice asks.

"Um…yes." Seth says.

"Do you need a different size or anything?" The voice asks. Seth starts to get frustrated.

"No." he barks. There was second before they heard footsteps walking away from them.

"How are we going to get out of here without being seen?" Ryan asks.

"I don't know." Seth snaps. "We have to wait till they leave the store."

"That could be a while." Ryan says. "My experience with girls is that they spend a lot of time in clothing stores."

"We can always sneak out?" Seth suggests. Ryan pops his head up to peer out into the store.

"They have their backs to us." Ryan says. "Let's go now." He opens the door and slides out of the fitting room. Seth follows.

"Hey." A woman's voice calls out. Both Seth and Ryan look over at one of the store employee's. "One person per room." she says. Ryan gives her an uneasy smirk as Seth checks on Summer and Marissa.

"We have to bail." Seth says brushing past Ryan.

"Ryan." A familiar voice calls out. Ryan reluctantly turns around to face Marissa.

"Hey." He says. Summer follows Marissa over. Ryan turns back toward Seth standing at the front of the store.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asks crossing her arms.

"Seth saw a friend of his here." Ryan says motioning towards the store entrance. Marissa and Summer notice Seth Cohen in front of the store. Marissa waves at him. Seth quickly leaves the store.

"Looks like he's leaving you." Marissa says.

"I should follow." Ryan says. "See you around." He starts to turn away.

"Wait." Marissa says. "I wanted to apologize for last night."

"For what?" Ryan asks.

"I had no idea about your parents." Ryan tenses up.

"It's fine." He says. "I'm sorry about yours." Ryan smirks and walks away. He makes his way out of the store and immediately looks around for Seth. Seth stands behind a tall plant. Ryan approaches.

"Sorry." He says to Seth. Seth doesn't look at him. "I don't want Summer to like me."

"There's hope." Seth says.

"How?"

"She doesn't want a relationship with you." Seth says. "She never said that about me."

"True."

"One question." Seth says. "How do I look attractive?" he asks. Ryan edges back a little.

"Why you asking me?" He asks.

"The girl who works there was checking you out, Summer thinks you're hot, and Marissa likes you."

"Marissa doesn't like me." Ryan says. "Did you not hear her?"

"Did you hear that long pause?" Seth asks. "Dead giveaway."

"But then she said the word NO."

"Cover-up." Seth says shaking his head. "I know that look when I see it." Ryan glances at Seth again.

"How are you so experienced in looks?" Ryan asks.

"I've made those looks before." Seth says. "I know love when I see it."

"If you're such an expert, why have you never talked to Summer?"

"Summer isn't just some normal girl you can approach and ask out on a date."

"I know." Ryan says. "She doesn't believe in relationships."

"My point is she's a special girl." Seth says ignoring Ryan's last comment. "You have to approach her in a special way."

"Explain?"

"She has to want you to ask her out." Seth says. "You have to grab her attention."

"Then grab her attention already." Ryan says.

"You have to teach me how to be attractive." Seth says. Ryan shakes his head. "Half of relationships are based on looks."

"I'm not attractive."

"You were thrown into a fashion show based on your look alone." Seth explains. "Plus you got the whole bad boy thing working for you."

"Then break a law." Ryan says. "She'll love that."

"I don't have the guts to be the bad boy." Seth says. "I'd rather shoot for attraction."

"I'm not the person to be coaching you."

"Did you not see the look that girl gave you?" Seth asks. "Face it. You're man pretty."

"That can't be."

"Truth hurts sometimes." Seth says. "Now spill your beans."

"Spill my what?" Ryan asks.

"Figure of speech." Seth explains. "How do I become attractive?"

"Hey, I've never considered myself attractive before." Ryan says. "You're asking the wrong person."

"Can I pull off a wife beater?" Seth asks.

"Sure."

"I'd have to work out first." Seth says. "What's your routine?"

"Seth." Ryan barks. Seth coughs. "Let's get the comic and get out of here."

"I like the way you think." Seth says. "Never forget the mission." Seth walks away as Ryan follows.

Ryan notices a line formed outside one of the stores. Patrolling the line were two mall security officers standing at the entrance of the store. All the people in line were bunched up into small groups engaged in conversation. It didn't seem like a normal line. Before Ryan could read the sign in front of the store Seth let out a large yell.

"Great!" he says. "The line is out the door." The store sign read comic shop.

"All this for a comic?" Ryan asks. Seth glances at Ryan. "All this for a graphic novel?" he asks. After hearing Summer's confession Ryan didn't want to upset Seth anymore than he was.

"I told you this was a big deal."

"Should we jump in line?" Ryan asks.

"No." Seth hisses.

"What if they run out of copies?" Ryan asks.

"I reserved my copy weeks ago." Seth said, not even casting a glance at Ryan. "I could pick mine up next week if I wanted to."

"But we're not." Ryan says.

"Of course not." Seth says. "We'll just wait till the line dies down." Seth turns around and walks away.

"Good idea." Ryan says following Seth. Ever since the day started, things hadn't worked out well for Seth. He woke up sick on the day of the new comic book release only to be told that he couldn't leave the house. Instead of taking Doctor Dad's orders he went to the mall anyways. Then Seth learns that the girl he had a crush on since he was a kid was interested in another guy who happened to be Ryan. Then the line for the new comic ran out the door.

Ryan hoped that getting Seth out of the house would make his day better. Seth felt that there was more of a joy to go out and purchase the comic himself instead of waiting for Ryan to bring it home. But things never picked up the way that Ryan intended. He was the one Summer wanted, not Seth. Ryan silently hoped that Mr. Cohen would find someone for Ryan to stay with so he could leave Newport behind him. Instead Mr. Cohen was at the mall walking in their direction.

"Mr. Cohen?" Ryan asks.

"Huh?"

"Your dad!" Ryan barks. Seth looks over at his dad walking through the mall.

"What do we do?" Seth asks. Ryan quickly pushes Seth into the nearest store. Seth falls over and rolls into the store. Sandy Cohen finally notices Ryan standing in the mall. He smiles, waves, and approaches.

"Ryan." He says. "What are you doing here?"

"Comics."

"You're not here with Seth are you?" He asks looking around.

"No." Ryan says quickly.

"So you're here to get him the comic yourself?" he asks. Ryan puts on a fake smile. "Me too." Sandy says. "I left early for my lunch break to get the comic."

"We have some waiting to do." Ryan says pointing back towards the Comic Shop.

"Geez, is that line for the comic?" Sandy asks. Ryan nods his head. "Seth wasn't kidding."

"I guess he's not the only one who thought this day was important."

"You're telling me." Sandy says. "Which reminds me, do you know the name of the comic Seth wants?" Ryan wasn't sure. He had to convince Mr. Cohen that he knew the name of the comic. If his lie was going to work, he had to make it seem as though he was sent to the mall by Seth with all the information about the comic.

"Seth didn't say." Ryan says finally. "He mentioned that he reserved a copy so I guess all we have to do is drop his name."

"But you're not Seth Cohen." Sandy says. "What if they I.D. you?"

"Seth didn't think they would." Ryan quickly looks into the store he pushed Seth into. Seth was standing behind a mannequin.

"Well thankfully I'm here." Sandy says getting Ryan's attention. "I can use my I.D. as his father."

"Let's hope that the line dyes down before the end of your lunch break."

"Yes, let's hope." Sandy says. "What were you doing to kill time?" he asks.

"Figured I'd look around." Ryan says. "I've never been in a mall like this." Sandy looks around the mall trying to familiarize himself with the stores that surrounded him.

"You know something, I want to look around too." Sandy says. "It's been a while since I was in this mall." Ryan looks back into the store at Seth. He was still hiding.

"Did you want to join me?" Ryan asks. He hoped that he wouldn't.

"Oh no." Sandy says. "I don't want to salt your game too." He says slapping Ryan on the shoulder. "I'll meet up with you later." Mr. Cohen walks past Ryan leaving him by himself. Seth waits until his dad gets a couple stores away before walking out of the store.

"This day isn't looking so good." Seth says coughing again.

"What do you want to do?" Ryan asks.

"Well, I can't get the comic, I can't be seen by Summer or my Dad. To top it off I'm wearing a sweater and scarf in the mall on a hot summer day."

"Well at least the mall is air conditioned." Ryan says.

"That's true."

"Should we hide in a store to…" Seth cuts him off.

"Hey Luke is here." Seth says motioning behind Ryan. Ryan turns to look at Luke walking through the mall. He wasn't wearing a collar shirt this time. Instead he wore a t-shirt, swim shorts, and sandals.

"Great." Ryan says reluctantly.

"Could this day get any worse?"

"Don't say that." Ryan barks. "When people say that it usually gets worse." Seth nods his head.

"You're right." Seth says. "Well at least we hate this day together." Seth says.

"Suddenly you don't look so ridulous." Ryan says. "Luke is wearing swim shorts to the mall."

"They actually call those board shorts." Seth says. "And it's sort of a style." Ryan turns around to give look another glance.

"Really?" he asks. Seth nods his head. "Do girls wear their swim suits to the mall too?" Ryan asks.

"Unfortunately no." Seth says. "Maybe one day we'll be so fortunate to see the day."

"We need to get out from the middle of mall." Ryan suggests.

"Good plan." Seth says looking around. "How about the book store?"

"Sounds good to me." Ryan says following Seth into the book store. All the sounds of the mall seem dulled by the walls of the book store. Seth hides behind one of the book shelves and paces back and forth. Ryan checks the front of the store. No one.

"Let's recap." Seth says. "Marissa and Summer decided to come to the mall on the same day we decided to sneak off to the mall to buy a comic despite my dad's orders. Now my dad is in the mall and if he catches me, I'll be more than sick once he's done with me. Then we spot Luke in the mall who could possibly confront you for the fashion show fight in which you won't back down from. But if my dad catches you fighting Luke again then you'll be two strikes away from the road again."

"I could always fight him outside."

"You could." Seth says putting his hands together. "In that case we could start a fight club."

"Seriously."

"Seriously." Seth says. "I can make the web-site and everything."

"You should head back to the house." Ryan suggests.

"I'm already here." Seth snaps. "We can't back out of this mission now."

"Too risky."

"Trust me. My dad won't come in the book store." Seth says. "He hates reading." Ryan puts his hands on his hips. "Plus, I doubt he would read from this section." Seth points to the small sign above the book shelf. The sign reads "Teen Paranormal Romance."

"Who reads this crap?" Ryan asks.

"Hopefully not my dad."

"Hopefully no one." There was a pause. Neither of the boys said anything. Seth was wondering around the section as Ryan paced back and forth.

"So should we grab some reading material?" Seth asks pulling a book from the shelf. "Look, this thirteen year old has a better six-pack than you." He says pointing at the cover of the book. Ryan shoots Seth a look before peering at the book.

"Wow. You're right." Ryan says.

"Summer, do you even think you're his type." Marissa asks.

"Of course." Summer says modeling her outfit in the mirror. "Guys never turn me down."

"Well this kid is different." Marissa says. "He's from Chino."

"Oh poor guys love me." Summer snaps.

"He's not poor."

"How do you know?" Summer asks.

"He's just a runaway."

"But Chino is no paradise to this place." Summer says. "Did he tell you that or something?"

"He did actually."

"Good." Summer says pulling her hair back. "You can be my in." Marissa shakes her head. Suddenly a phone rings. Marissa recognizes the ring from her cell phone. She pulls it from her purse and answers it.

"Hi Luke." Marissa says cheerfully. "Me and Summer are trying on outfits." Summer looks over at Marissa. She holds up a thumbs up for approval. Marissa nods her head and turns away. Summer smiles wide and checks the tag on her outfit. She shrugs and continues to look at herself in the mirror. "We'll meet you outside the store." Marissa hangs up the phone.

"So this girl is torn between a werewolf and a vampire?" Seth asks. Ryan ignores him and continues to flip through a magazine. "I would choose the werewolf."

"Seth." Ryan says.

"What?" Seth asks. "Have you ever seen Teen Wolf?"

"No."

"Classic." Seth says. "We'll watch it when we get home." He says coughing. Ryan squints.

"Should you be touching stuff?" Ryan asks. "Weren't you worried about affecting Summer earlier?"

"I thought we agreed that whoever reads this stuff is already sick?" Ryan shrugs. "Besides, I'm sure the werewolf fights the vampire at one point in this sad story." Ryan shakes his head and continues to scan through the magazine. "Okay." Seth snaps as he stands up from his chair and drops the book down on the chair.

"We need to get that comic and get out of here." Seth says pointing towards the exit.

"I know." Ryan says. "I thought you wanted to hide in here until they left."

"Like we'll ever know when they all leave." Seth places his hands on his hips. Ryan knew he was starting to panic.

"What do you want to do?" Ryan asks.

"Get my comic and leave."

"Then let's go." Ryan says standing up from his chair.

"Wait." Seth says holding his hands up. "We need a plan."

"This is a plan." Ryan says. "You wanted to hide in the book store remember?"

"I know, I know." Seth snaps. "I just can't risk my dad catching me here."

"Then why do you want to leave all of a sudden?" Ryan asks.

"I really can't have my dad catch me." Seth says. "I really want to hide but the longer I sit here the more I get antsy."

"Hiding is for the weak." Ryan says.

"Hey I'm sick." Seth says. "I'm allowed to be weak."

"Well if you really want to leave then I'll help." Ryan says.

"Thank you."

"Besides, it's because of me that you're stuck in this situation." Ryan says.

"I don't blame you for this." Seth says. "I wanted to come here despite my dad's orders."

"Well I can't leave here without you." Ryan says.

"I can't leave here without my comic." Seth says as Ryan wipes his mouth. He thought silently to himself. Seth wasn't going to leave without the comic so in order to leave, Ryan needed to get Seth to the comic store.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ryan asks.

"I can always jump in line." Seth suggests.

"Jump in line?" Ryan says. "Won't you be stuck in line with nowhere to go?"

"Yes." Seth says. "But you'll distract my dad."

"You want me to distract your dad?" Ryan asks. "How do I do that?"

"Just walk around the mall and go into stores." Seth says. "Make sure he goes nowhere near the comic store."

"Sounds easy." Ryan says.

"You have to keep him away." Seth barks. "He's here to get the comic so I want you to distract him and waste his time."

"What if Luke spots you in line?" Ryan asks.

"I'll buy a disguise." Seth says.

"You're going to buy a disguise?" Ryan asks.

"The sweater and scarf isn't a good cover-up." He says. "What about you?" Seth asks.

"What do you mean?"

"What if you run into Luke?" he asks.

"I'll be with your dad." Ryan says. "Luke won't try anything with him there."

"You're right but what about when he leaves?" Seth asks.

"Then I'll handle him." Ryan says.

"Or you could not fight him at all." Seth suggests. "Your plan is to wait for my dad to find someone from your family to live with. Don't ruin that by starting more fights."

"I have three strikes." Ryan says reminding Seth of his parent's stipulation.

"I don't want you to be out on the streets again for kicking some rich kid's ass."

"I might actually get the job done this time." Ryan says. "He looked alone to me."

"Your life." Seth says holding his hands up.

"So you go get a disguise and jump in line. I'll go find your old man."

"Okay, you go first." Seth says. Ryan gives Seth a glance before walking towards the exit. Seth follows reluctantly. As Ryan got a few feet from the doorway, he slowly checked both sides of the mall. He waved Seth over.

"Find the nearest clothing store and buy a hat and glasses." Ryan says.

"You make it sound like I've never gone stealth before." Ryan shoots Seth a look. "Okay I haven't."

"Where can I find you dad?" Ryan asks.

"They have a surf store on the first floor." Seth says pointing towards a set of stairs. "Try there or the food court."

"Food court?"

"He loves to eat ice cream." Seth says. "Only when he's out in public for some reason."

"Alright." Ryan says. "I'll join you in line once he leaves the mall."

"What if he wants to jump in line or he's already is in line?" Seth asks.

"I'll swing by the line to check."

"I should stay here then." Seth says. "I don't want to buy a disguise for nothing." Ryan stands silent for a few seconds.

"I'll be right back then."

"Luke remember?" Seth snaps before Ryan walks off.

"One hit is all it takes." Ryan says. Seth shakes his head. "I know, I know." Ryan says walking away. Seth checks both sides of the mall. He makes eye contact with Marissa as she walks next to Summer and Luke. None of the others notice him. Marissa gives his a friendly wave but Seth doesn't wave back. Instead he grabs the end of his scarf and covers his mouth. He turns and storms back into the store.

"Wait here a sec." Marissa says to Summer and Luke holding up a finger.

"The book store?" Summer snaps. "Ew."

"Come on babe." Luke says. "I thought you subscribe to chick magazines."

"I just want to see if they have a book." Marissa says walking into the store. There was no sign of Seth. Marissa walked deeper into the store checking each aisle as she passed. Seth made his way back to the same aisle from earlier. Marissa got to his aisle and stopped. "Hey." She says grabbing his attention.

"Oh hey Marissa." He says in a muffled tone. He still held his scarf over his mouth.

"What's with the scarf?" She asks. "Are you sick or something?"

"Good guess." Seth says. "I don't want to spread my sickness."

"I don't mind." Marissa says crossing her arms. Seth drops the scarf from his mouth and crosses his arms.

"What's up?" he asks.

"I want to ask you about Ryan." She says.

Ryan finally makes his way back to the comic book store. The line wasn't as long as it was earlier. He made his way inside the shop to check if Mr. Cohen was standing in line. The inside of the store was stuffy and hot. There was a scent of a strong odor in the air. Ryan covered his nose with his arm. No one else seemed bothered by the smell that filled the air. Ryan looked at the line again and saw no Mr. Cohen. Once he didn't see Sandy in line he quickly stormed back out into the mall. Never in his life had he smelled something so vile.

Ryan made his way back towards the book store hoping to forget about the smell of the comic store. He constantly scoped the mall for any sign of Luke, Marissa, or Mr. Cohen. He felt dumb having to be on the lookout like there was something to be scared of. Never in his life had he walked around feeling so paranoid. Back home he feared nothing. Not even a week in Newport and he was hoping to avoid a pair of rich kids. If Trey were around he wouldn't let him hear the end of it. One of the reason's he never feared anyone was because of Trey. Trey always taught him to never fear anything or anyone.

He was only a couple of stores away from the book store when he noticed Luke and Summer standing outside the book store. Ryan stopped right in the middle of the mall. He didn't know what to do. He thought maybe Seth was spotted by Luke and now he had him pinned inside the store waiting for Ryan to come back. Seth didn't seem like the silent type. Luke probably confronted him and forced him to tell him where Ryan was. He should have never left Seth alone.

Ryan started to feel real paranoid now. He was starting to make stuff up. He had to act quickly though. Seth was definitely still inside the store. Ryan needed to tell Seth that the comic shop was clear for him to jump in line but had no way of getting around Luke. There was still a chance that Mr. Cohen could jump in line before then so he had to act quickly. But he couldn't tell Seth anything. Not with Luke standing patrol. He needed to get out of sight. Ryan looked around for a store he could hide in. He made his way to a store on the opposite side of the mall. He wanted to be able to keep watch on the book store and on Luke.

"How long is he staying with you?" Marissa asks. Seth shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess until he finds someone from his family to stay with." Seth says putting his hands on his hips. "Why?" Marissa pulls his hair behind her hair.

"Just curious." She says. Seth couldn't help but smile.

"Is that what you really wanted to ask me?" Seth asks.

"Yeah." Marissa says.

"Okay." Seth says nodding his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Summer hasn't asked about you." Marissa says before Seth could speak.

"Thanks for remembering." Seth says. "I'm sure she's waiting for the right time." Marissa shakes her head in shame.

"What did you want to ask me?" She asks.

"Have you read this book?" Seth asks holding up the same vampire book from earlier. "I really want to know if the werewolf fights the vampire."

"Bye Seth." Marissa says turning to leave the store.

"Come on." Seth calls out. "I thought girls like dudes with six packs."

Ryan stands behind the front fixture inside a store called "Beach Seen." While standing there two different employees came up and checked on him. Both times he insisted that he didn't need any help but he lied. For the second time in his life he found himself hiding from someone. While committing crimes with Trey he faced bigger and meaner guys than Luke. Never once did he feel as fearful as he felt because of Luke. He didn't want to admit it to Seth but he didn't want to fight Luke. He didn't want to force Mr. and Mrs. Cohen to kick him out before he knew where to find a family member to stay with. The Cohen's had already done enough for him since getting out of jail. He owed them a lot to not cause any more trouble.

The Cohen's seemed like good people who were sincerely concerned about him. Not even his own Mom felt for him like they did and he only knew the Cohen's for a couple of days. He knew people like that were rare. He would rather stay with the Cohen's than stay with a distant family member who may turn out to be worse than his Mom. But he couldn't stay with the Cohen's. He knew he didn't belong in Newport. It would be best for him to be anywhere but Newport. Mr. and Mrs. Cohen seemed like busy people who had no time to look after him.

Ryan stood waiting for Luke to walk off so he could get his information to Seth. The worst part about the whole thing was that it was all for a comic book. The stakes couldn't be sadder.

"Ryan." A voice calls from behind him. Mr. Cohen stood there with two shopping bags in hand. "What brings you to the beach scene?"

"Just looking." Ryan says starring at the shopping bags. "Was there a sale?"

"Not exactly." Mr. Cohen says checking his watch. "Did you happen to check on the line?" Sandy asks. Ryan knew he couldn't let Mr. Cohen go to the comic store. He had to lie.

"Still long."

"Great." Mr. Cohen says. "I guess we'll have to get the comic another time. I don't have much longer on my lunch break."

"I can always stick around."

"You'd be willing to do that?" Mr. Cohen asks sounding surprised.

"Yeah." Ryan says. "Seth expects me to return with a comic."

"That's really nice of you."

"Well it's like you said." Ryan says. "He's an interesting kid once you get to know him." Mr. Cohen smiles.

"I have a couple minutes to spare, how about some ice cream?" Mr. Cohen asks. "I love me some ice cream." He says walking out of the store. Ryan follows.

"You don't say." Ryan follows Mr. Cohen out into the mall. He glances over at the book store and notices that Luke and Summer were gone. Seth stood up front looking out into the mall. Ryan made sure to stand on the opposite side of Mr. Cohen. He couldn't risk Mr. Cohen glancing over at the book store on accident. Seth finally spotted Ryan and his dad. He quickly flung his arms into the air. Ryan shrugged and followed Mr. Cohen to the food court.

"I want to ask you something Ryan." Sandy says. "What if we were able to find your mother?"

"Then you would know where she is hiding."

"That's not what I meant."

"She kicked me out." Ryan says.

"I know."

"What makes you think she wants me to find her?" Ryan asks. "Me of all people."

"You're her kid."

"I don't want to see my mom." Ryan snaps. "I don't want to see her ever again."

"Surely you don't mean that."

"She kicked me out on the streets my entire life." Ryan says. "Me and my brother had nothing else to turn to but the streets."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you?"

"I was in the same situation as you."

"Do you know where your mom is now?"

"Yes." Sandy says. "That's not the point."

"Then you know I can't go back."

"Things can get better." Sandy says. "Don't turn your back on your family."

"Too late." Ryan snaps. "They've already done that to me."

"Just saying." Sandy says holding up his hands in innocence. There was no getting to Ryan. He made up his mind that he never wanted to see his mom again. Sandy knew how he felt and still wanted to help. Ryan was shut out into the world with no one to turn to and nowhere to go. Sandy wanted to everything in his power to make sure Ryan got all the help he needed.

Suddenly Sandy's phone vibrated from within his pocket. "Hello." He says placing the phone to his ear. Ryan watches quietly eating his ice cream. It had been a while since his last scoop of ice cream. Sandy held up one finger and stood up from the table they were sitting at. Ryan was left to enjoy his cone in solitude.

"You did?" Sandy asks. "Do you have an address?" Ryan still sat at the table looking around the mall. He noticed someone waving at him from behind a pillar. It was Seth. Ryan shook his head rapidly and waved him away. Seth shrugged and mouthed something to him but Ryan couldn't read his lips. "Thank you very much." Sandy says before closing his cell phone shut. Ryan ignored Seth and focused on Mr. Cohen.

"Find someone from my family?" Ryan asks eagerly.

"Huh?" Sandy asks. He didn't want to admit that he wasn't listening.

"Find another Atwood I can crash with?"

"No." Sandy says. "A client of mine." He says pointing at his phone.

"You said something about an address." Ryan says.

"Clients address." Sandy replies licking his melting ice cream. Ryan nods his head. "Well my lunch break is ending so I will see you back at the house." Sandy stands up from the table again. "Thank you for helping Seth out." Sandy says.

"It's cool."

"I want to let you know that I'll find someone from your family." Sandy says picking up his shopping bags. "I promise."

Ryan nods his head and gives Mr. Cohen a tiny wave. Sandy walks away while Ryan remains at the table alone.

Seth makes his way over to Ryan once his dad gets far enough away. Ryan was no longer enjoying the ice cream. The discussion about his mom brought back the anger from that day. The day he returned home from the Cohen's only to find a note inside his empty home.

"Is he leaving the mall?" Seth asks.

"Yeah."

"Good." Seth says. "Listen we need to get that comic asap."

"What's the rush?" Ryan asks. Seth rests his hand on his chin and looks behind Ryan. Ryan follows his stare across the food court. Marissa, Summer, and Luke were walking through the aisles of chairs and tables. "Shit."

"I know." Seth says. "Let's head in the other direction." Seth and Ryan stand up from the table and walk away from the food court. As they pass a trash can, Ryan tosses his ice cream inside the container and joins Seth's side.

Sandy Cohen drives his black BMW down the Newport road passing convertibles and pick-up trucks with surf boards in the back. His cell phone rings again. He opens it and places it to his ear.

"Hey honey." He says.

"Sandy I have a flat." The voice says. It was Kirsten.

"Did you call a tow truck?" Sandy asks.

"Yes but I don't want to ride with him back to the office."

"Since when are you not spontaneous?" Sandy asks in a playful tone.

"Since I wore my skirt today." Kirsten says.

"Well honey I'm on my way to meet with Ryan's mom."

"They found her?" Kirsten asks sounding surprised.

"Yep." Sandy says. "I'm on my way to meet her so I won't be able to pick you up."

"Sandy." Kirsten snaps. "Get your butt over here and get me."

"Alright honey but that means you're coming with me to see Ryan's mom." A tow truck pulls off the road and parks a few feet from Kirsten's black Range Rover. The man driving had dirt on his face and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Fine." Kirsten barks into her cell phone before shutting it.

Seth and Ryan ride the escalator up to the second level of the mall. Ryan hadn't said anything since Mr. Cohen was around but he never had a chance. Seth hadn't stopped talking since they left the food court.

"We need to get back to the house so I can take more medicine." Seth says coughing. Ryan noticed that his cough hadn't changed which was a sign that he wasn't getting better.

"When we get back you're taking the medicine that makes you sleep." Ryan says admiring the ceiling of the mall.

"Funny." Seth says. "But I want to get started on my comic book before I do any sleeping."

"You might need to go into the comic shop alone." Ryan says. "Last time I nearly got sick from the smell of that place."

"By smell do you mean the odor of an old shoe?" Seth asks.

"How do you shop in there?" Ryan asks ignoring his question.

"I usually do pickups like today. I've only wondered around that place and it was once too many."

"At least you have that scarf to cover your noise." Ryan points at Seth's neck. Seth leads Ryan back to the comic shop. Seth walks straight in as Ryan walks for the nearest wall to lean on. He takes another moment to admire the mall. Occasionally a girl would walk by or a pair of girls would walk by and look over at Ryan. He noticed them checking him out which brought a smirk to his face. What Seth had said was appearing true. Even though Ryan never considered himself attractive. Since he started talking to girls he only really got serious with one girl.

Ryan stands in front of the comic shop for a couple of more minutes and notices Marissa and Summer approaching. He doesn't move. Luke was nowhere in sight and he didn't want to hide from anyone again. He hoped they would just walk on by without noticing him standing there but Summer was the first to notice. He looked away and cursed silently to himself.

"Hey Chino." She says stopping. She crosses her arms. "Waiting around for a dealer or something?" Ryan squints. Marissa stops too and joins Summer's side.

"Chino?" Ryan asks.

"She gives people nicknames." Marissa cuts in.

"What name did she plague you with?" He asks.

"Coop."

"Coop?" Ryan asks.

"My last name is Cooper." Marissa says. Ryan says her name to himself silently.

"Not bad." Ryan says.

"I'm used to it." Marissa says.

"Where's that boy you're always hanging out with?" Summer asks.

"Seth?" Ryan asks.

"Whatever."

"He's meeting me here." Ryan says. "Where's chisel chest at?" he asks.

"Luke?" Marissa asks.

"I guess I'll leave the nick names to Summer." Ryan says.

"He left."

"Did you want to fight him again?" Summer asks biting her lip.

"Not exactly." Ryan says feeling uncomfortable. He kept reminding himself that Summer was Seth's crush. He didn't want her to like him instead. He tried to focus more on Marissa.

"Did Seth drag you here to show you around before you leave?" Marissa asks.

"I dragged him here." Ryan says. Marissa nods her head.

"Do you know how long you'll be here?" Marissa asks.

"No idea." Seth walks out of the comic shop out of breath. He doesn't notice Marissa and Summer standing there talking to Ryan. The three of them watch him bend over and pant.

"Got it." He says holding up a bag.

"Got what?" Summer asks. Seth finally stands up straight. Summer was staring at him with her arms crossed. She gave him a look that Seth called "Classic Summer". But he never told anyone that.

"A graphic novel." He says.

"Graphic novel?" Summer asks.

"Do you mean a comic?" Marissa asks. Ryan and Seth both squint. Seth reluctantly nods his head.

"You read comics?" Summer asks. "Ew."

"Well Ryan." Seth says. "This had been an adventure I will never forget."

"Me neither." Ryan says.

"Ladies, we must be off." Seth says. "We better get back to your bike." He says to Ryan.

"Right." Ryan agrees.

"A bike?" Summer asks. "That's hot."

"Bicycle." Ryan says proudly. He knew she would be less interested in him if he didn't seem so cool.

"Yes and we don't have a lock for it so it might not be there when we get back." Seth says.

"Do you need a ride?" Marissa asks. Ryan and Seth look at each other. "I can fit a bike into the back."

"Coop." Summer whispers.

"That's okay." Ryan says taking a step back. "If you have somewhere to be."

"Not at all." Marissa says. "We'll meet you at the bike racks." Ryan looks over at Seth again and shrugs.

"Okay."

Marissa pulls up to the curb and pops the back trunk door open on her jeep. Summer sits in the passenger seat wearing large sunglasses and resting her head on the inside of the door. Ryan walks his bike to the back and lifts it into the back. Seth holds the trunk door open preventing Ryan from closing it.

"Did it ever occur to you that we are getting into a car with Summer when I could be contagious?" Seth asks. Ryan shrugs.

"Now it does."

"What the heck man?" Seth snaps.

"Just roll down the window." Ryan suggests.

"It's Summer."

"I know who it is."

"No I mean its Summer time." Seth snaps. "Marissa is obviously going to have the A/C on."

"We need a ride." Ryan says. "Can't risk your parents driving by and catching me towing you home."

"I'd rather that happen than me getting Summer sick."

"Think of it this way." Ryan says leaning in closely. "She'll remember you none the less."

"I'd rather her not treat me like crap for getting her sick."

"Too late for that."

"What girl doesn't have attitude?" Seth asks. "I like her attitude."

"Someone has to."

"Coop we're supposed to go to be going to Holly's."

"We are." Marissa says. "We'll drop them off first." Summer flips down the sun visor and checks herself in the mirror. "I thought you liked Ryan."

"Chino, yes." Summer slams the visor back up. "But the weird kid is with him."

"His name is Seth."

"What kind of name is Seth?" Summer snaps.

"I have to go to my house to get something anyways." Marissa says changing the subject.

"Whatever."

"Let's go." Ryan says grabbing the trunk door again.

"Okay fine." Seth snaps. "But I'm riding in the back." Seth climbs into the back with Ryan's bike. Ryan watches Seth position himself to sit next to the bike uncomfortably. He ends up sitting cross legged with the front tire in his lap. "Can you please shut the trunk?" Ryan shrugs again and shuts the door. He walks around and hops into the back seat behind the Summer. Seth reaches over and politely places his comic down in the seat next to Ryan.

"Thanks again." Ryan says. Marissa looks into the mirror to look at Ryan.

"No problem." She says noticing Seth in the back of the jeep. "Seth are you comfortable back there?"

"Totally." Seth says. "My leg is already asleep but I'm good." Marissa couldn't help but smirk.

"Like I said, weird." Summer whispers. Marissa continues to smile as she puts the car into gear. The car drives off.

"So Ryan." Marissa says breaking the silence. "What type of music do you like?" she asks. Ryan frowned in thought.

"Never really had one."

"Really?" Marissa says. "How is that?"

"What about you?" Ryan asks changing the subject. "What do you like?"

"Let me guess." Seth interrupts. "Pop."

"Pop?" Marissa asks checking the rear view mirror. "Why am I pop?"

"Most girls like pop." Seth says. "Just saying."

"I'm not most girls." Marissa says pushing hair behind her ear.

"What do you like then?" Seth asks.

"I bounce from type to type."

"What are you bouncing to now?" Ryan asks.

"Punk." Marissa says.

"Green Day and Blink 182 isn't Punk sister." Seth says confidently. "Try again."

"Oh my god! Mark Hoppus is so hot." Summer says. Marissa ignores her.

"Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Cramps." Seth looks up at Marissa.

"How do you know those bands?" he asks.

"I listen to punk remember?"

"Right." Seth leans over to Ryan. "Marissa Cooper listens to Punk. I might have to stop listening to Punk and switch to Pop."

"Punk enough for you?" Marissa asks. Seth smirks reluctantly.

"I always figured Punk as angry music." Ryan says.

"I'm angry."

"You're angry?" Ryan asks.

"Sometimes." Marissa says. "Punk is good medicine."

"Can I get some?" Ryan asks. Marissa looks at him in the rear view mirror. All Ryan could see was her eyes. Marissa had distinctive eyes. He had seen more than enough blue eyes in his life but none more beautiful than hers. A girl of her beauty had never given Ryan a second glance before. Mainly because he had never seen a girl as attractive as Marissa before.

"You know I have plenty of Punk albums on my computer." Seth whispers. Ryan looks over at Seth.

"I was making a point." Ryan says.

"We all know you're angry though." Seth says.

"I was just being nice." Ryan says. "She's giving us a ride remember?" Seth doesn't say anything. Ryan turns back towards the front of the car.

"So Ryan." Marissa says. "You never said how long you'd be in town."

"Depends on how long it takes Mr. Cohen to find a family member I can crash with."

"So there's no time table on how long that could take?" Marissa asks.

"Not really."

"What if Mr. Cohen doesn't find someone for you to stay with?" Marissa asks.

"I don't know." Ryan says starring out of the car window.

"Could you go back with your Mom?"

"No."

"Can I ask why?" Marissa asks looking through the mirror.

"No." Ryan says calmly.

"Sandy." Kirsten says sitting in the passenger side seat of her husband's slick black BMW. "Where is my spare tire?" she asks.

"How was work?" Sandy asks hoping to change the subject.

"Sandy." Kirsten snaps.

"I took it out."

"Why did you take out the spare?" she asks.

"So my board could fit in the back." Kirsten shakes her head.

"So where is Ryan's mom?" Kirsten asks changing the subject.

"Working in a laundry mat just outside of Chino."

"Does she know you're coming?"

"No idea."

"Great." Kirsten says. "What kind of parent abandon's her son?"

"The worlds an evil place sometimes." Sandy says running his hands through his hair. "Might I remind you who your dad is." Kirsten ignores Sandy's smart ass comment.

"I couldn't imagine leaving Seth."

"Me neither." Sandy says.

"What's the plan when we get there?" Kirsten asks.

"We find out if she will take Ryan back."

"What if she doesn't?" Kirsten asks. Sandy looks over at his wife.

"We ask if she knows of an uncle or aunt he can stay with." Sandy says. "I brought custody papers just in case she signs him over to a relative."

Marissa's jeep pulls up to the cul-de-sac just outside of the Cohen house and her own. Seth starts to move around in the back trying to make room to escape the car. Ryan reaches for the door handle and opens the car door. He pulls himself out but slides right back into the car. Marissa turns around to face him. He wanted to thank her for the ride but took a second to gather his thoughts.

"I really appreciate the ride." He says finally. "You're a decent driver." Marissa could help but blush.

"You're welcome." She says pushing her hair out of her face. "For the ride not that lame compliment."

"Pop the back!" Seth calls out from the back. Marissa squints.

"Sorry Seth." She says turning around and pushing a button. Ryan slides out of the car and walks around to help Seth.

"I can't feel my legs." Seth says climbing out of the back of the jeep. "You might have to carry me inside." Ryan ignores him and lifts his bike out of the back. He walks it over to the driver side window as Marissa rolls down the window.

"Thanks again." Ryan says. "I hope me and Seth didn't make you late to your friends house."

"You didn't." Marissa says. "It's just a small cook-out." Ryan silently drums on his handle bars. "It might be a bad night because no one knows how to cook on a grill."

"You don't know how to cook on a grill?" Ryan asks. Marissa shakes her head.

"Do you?" she asks. Ryan nods his head.

"Could you teach us?" Summer asks from the passenger side. Ryan looks over at Seth who stands bent over clinching his knees. He looked up when he heard Summer speak. He quickly nods his head at Ryan.

"Yeah." Ryan says. "We can."

"Cool."

"You have a grill right Seth?" Ryan asks.

"Top of the line." Seth says. Marissa turns to Summer who looks back with a smile.

"Then it's settled." Marissa says. "Let me run inside real quick and get what I wanted to grab and we'll meet you over there."

"Great." Ryan says. Marissa parks her car just outside her house and Seth and Ryan make their way up the Cohen drive-way.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" Seth asks.

"I don't know." Ryan says. "Marissa has a weird effect on me."

"Now do you understand why I am the way I am around Summer?" Seth asks.

"I'm not in love with Marissa."

"No but you think she's hot."

"Of course." Ryan snaps. "There was only one hot girl back in Chino."

"What was her name?"

"Doesn't matter." Ryan says. "Are you going to be cool this time?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asks.

"You're not going to be all distant when Summer is here are you?"

"No. We're outside."

"How's that different?" Ryan asks.

"The air will blow my sickness in the other direction." Seth says. "When we're in a small space like a car, it sticks around and people breathe it in."

"Besides, this is my house." Seth says. "I'll have home court advantage." Ryan rolls his eyes.

"Do you have something we can cook to teach the girls to grill?" Ryan asks changing the subject.

"Of course." Seth says. "I even have aprons."

"No aprons."

"We might be late now." Summer says following Marissa into her room.

"It's cool." Marissa says. "I'm sure Holly won't mind if she found out that we were learning to grill."

"I guess." Summer says looking at herself in Marissa's mirror. "What did you need to get?" she asks.

"Something I borrowed from Holly." Marissa says from her closet. She slips a silver flask into her purse before walking out of the closet.

"Ready?" Marissa asks.

"Yeah." Summer says turning away from the mirror. "Should we bring aprons or something?" she asks.

"No aprons." Marissa says.

Sandy double checks the sign above the building entrance. The words "Coin Laundry" read above the door as he entered the laundry mat. Kirsten followed with her arms crossed hoping not to brush up against anything. Sandy did his best to remember what Mrs. Atwood looked like. The last time he saw her she was poorly dressed and drunk. Still, he looked for a poorly dressed women who still might be drunk.

Across the room stood a curly blonde haired women sweeping the floor of the run down laundry mat. Sandy knew it was her by her facial similarities to Ryan so he made his way towards her. Kirsten followed.

"Mrs. Atwood." Sandy says with a huge smile on his face. Mrs. Atwood looks up from the floor. She appeared in better shape than before. "Remember me?" He asks extending his hand. "I'm Ryan's attorney Sandy Cohen."

"What has he done now?" Mrs. Atwood says putting one hand on her hip.

"Nothing." Sandy says. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Well, this is my wife Kirsten."

"How do you do?" Kirsten says with a tiny wave.

"Well." Mrs. Atwood says. "Yourself?"

"Sandy just rescued me from a flat tire." Kirsten jokes. "So my day can only get better."

"I've been there." She says.

"When is a good time to talk?" Sandy asks.

"Now's good." Mrs. Atwood says checking her watch. "I have a break." Mrs. Atwood drags the broom over to the nearest corner and leads the Cohen's outside to a nearby picnic table. Mrs. Atwood sits on one side by herself while Kirsten and Sandy share the other. Mrs. Atwood pulls out a pack of cigarettes.

"Do you mind?" she asks. Sandy holds up one hand.

"Not at all." He says. "Make yourself comfortable." Sandy lays the manila folder on the table and folds his hands on top of it. He makes a mental note not to glance over at Kirsten. He knows how she hates cigarette smoke.

"So how can I help you?" Mrs. Atwood asks.

"I'm very concerned with Ryan's living arrangements." Sandy says. "We have him living in our spare room but I feel it would better for him to stay with some family." Mrs. Atwood inhales from her cigarette.

"How is he?" she asks sounding concerned.

"Good." Sandy says looking over at Kirsten for approval. "A little out of place but he seems to have a grip on things."

"Out of place?" Mrs. Atwood says. "Where are you two from?"

"Newport."

"Really?"

"Yep." Sandy says.

"What a great place." Mrs. Atwood says taking another puff.

"The new school year is coming up and I was hoping Ryan could come back to Chino so he can attend school."

"I'd love to take him back but I don't a grip on things around here." Mrs. Atwood says. "I'm living in an apartment too small for one person and I'm barely hanging on to my drinking." She inhales again. Sandy notices tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Atwood…"

"Dawn." She interrupts.

"Dawn." Sandy says. "Is there anyone from the family that Ryan could stay with?" Sandy asks. Dawn quickly shakes her head.

"This isn't a perfect family." Dawn says. "I'm pretty much the only family that isn't in jail or prison."

"There's got to be someone." Kirsten says. Dawn shakes her head.

"I'm going to give you my card." Sandy says pulling a business card from his pocket. "I'll let you sleep on this for a few days." Dawn takes the card and looks it over. "There's no need to make a decision right now."

"Thank you." Dawn says. One tear ran down her cheek. "I mean it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sandy says standing up from the table. "I won't tell Ryan I found you." Dawn nods her head. "Not until we figure things out." Kirsten smiles and follows Sandy back to their car. Once they get inside Sandy waits to start the car.

"What do you recommend we tell Ryan?" he asks.

"I think it's time you call child services." Kirsten says.

"You don't mean that." Sandy says. "Do you?"

"He has to stay with someone Sandy." Kirsten says. "Especially if his mom just told us that she isn't capable of watching him."

"We could always…" Sandy trails off.

"Sandy he's a criminal." Kirsten snaps. "We can't have him corrupting Seth."

"He's not a criminal." Sandy says. "He's just been raised around them."

"Still." Kirsten says checking her watch.

"Do you know where I was before you called me?" Sandy asks.

"Work?"

"The mall." Sandy says ignoring his wife's sarcastic remark.

"You haven't been to the mall in years." Kirsten says.

"I know." Sandy says. "I was there to get Seth his comic."

"I thought you promised to take him tomorrow?" Kirsten asks.

"I did but I wanted him to have his comic today."

"Did you get it?" She asks.

"No." Sandy says. "But I ran into Ryan there." Kirsten looks over at her husband.

"What was he doing there?" she asks.

"He was buying Seth his comic." Sandy says. "He rode his bike to the mall."

"He did?" Kirsten asks.

"Yep." Sandy says. "I don't expect that to change your mind but I expect you to see that he's not really a bad kid." Sandy puts the keys in the ignition and starts up the car. "I think Ryan could really benefit from living in Newport."

Marissa and Summer sit in the backyard of the Cohen house with their feet in the pool. Inside the kitchen Ryan watches Seth move back and forth grabbing everything one would need to grill burgers.

"Just grab some meat and a spatula." Ryan says leaning on the kitchen counter.

"We need plates and cheese." Seth says. "What about those things?"

"Just hurry up." Ryan says looking out the kitchen window. "They don't have much time."

"Okay, I'm set." Seth says.

"Good." Ryan says walking toward the back door.

"Are you sure you don't want aprons?" Seth asks. Ryan shoots him a look and walks outside. Once Ryan exits the house, the girls get up from the pool and follow him to the grill. He starts switching knobs.

"Wait." Marissa barks. "You supposed to be teaching us remember?" Ryan looks up at her.

"I know." He says. "This is just the most high tech grill I've ever seen."

"Move." Seth says walking up with plates and meat. "I know how to work this thing."

"Be my guest." Ryan says moving aside. He notices Marissa smiling at him.

"Okay pump the gas here." Seth explains showing Summer and Marissa. Ryan reaches for the hamburger meat and begins to unwrap them. "Once you've done that." Seth trails off and turns to Ryan. "Hand me the meat Ryan." Ryan places hamburger patties in each of Seth's hands. "Thank you." Seth says as Ryan wipes the ice bits from his hands.

"Do we put the cheese on next?" Summer asks. Seth turns his head slightly and looks at Summer from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"Not yet." Seth says. "You want to cook the burger first."

"Oh." Summer says. Seth had to turn away to hide his smile.

"Let's let the girls take over from here." Ryan suggests. Marissa and Summer shoot a glance at Ryan. Neither one of them was quick to step up but Ryan insisted. "There's no way you can learn by watching."

"He's right." Seth says taking a step back and presenting the spatula to Summer. She didn't take it. Seth turned towards her. "You don't want the first time to be without supervision." He says. Summer frowned. She had no excuse.

"You got an extra spatula?" Marissa asks. Ryan holds up the spatula from his hands and presents it in front of her. She takes it but Ryan doesn't let go.

"Be careful." He says. Marissa smiles. Ryan releases his grip as Marissa steps toward the grill.

"Do you have an apron or something?" Summer asks. "I don't want to get my outfit dirty. I just bought it." Seth quickly reaches over and grabs an apron he brought out from the kitchen. He hands it to Summer. She places it on over her head and reaches to tie the back. "Could you?" she asks Seth. Seth looks over at Ryan. Ryan sits on the corner of the outside counter. He crosses his arms and raises his eye brows. Seth slowly reaches over and takes the laces from Summer and begins to tie a loose knot. "Thanks." Summer says.

Seth looks back to Ryan and opens his mouth in shock. Ryan mimics his face and quickly rolls his eyes at him.

"What do we do?" Marissa asks.

"Slightly move the patties on the grill to avoid it sticking and burning." Ryan says still sitting on the counter. "You want it to cook from the heat not the burn marks." Marissa and Summer continue to move the patties around as Seth and Ryan sneak a conversation.

"No aprons huh?" Seth says quietly.

"I'll let you gloat about this because it's the only thing you've been able to gloat about." Ryan says.

"It won't be the last." Seth says.

"Prove it."

Seth and Ryan help the girls finish with the grilling lesson as Summer and Marissa place the patties on a plate and await further instructions.

"That's pretty much it." Seth says. "Good job."

"No burn marks." Ryan says inspecting the patties. "No red showing."

"We're not typical girls." Marissa says placing her hands on his hips. Ryan smirks. He was surprised that the girls didn't burn the patties. Most girls he knew were afraid to work the grill. Summer and Marissa seemed like stuck up girls who didn't know how to cook anything. He thought they grew up with personal chiefs their entire lives but they proved him wrong. He didn't want to admit it but he was inpressed.

"I guess you're ready to cook at your friends place." Ryan says.

"Oh yeah." Summer snaps. "I should call Holly." He says pulling out her phone. Seth shuts off the grill and watches Summer walk towards his pool with her phone to her ear.

"Thank you so much." Marissa says to Ryan. "Thanks a lot Seth."

"No problem." He says waving at her. "I didn't think you'd ever come over to my house."

"Why would you think that?" Marissa asks.

"We've lived next to each other for years and never once have we been to each other's house."

"I guess I should make this a common thing." She says looking at Ryan.

"I guess." Seth says. Summer walks back towards the group.

"Are we ready?" Summer asks.

"Yeah."

"Thanks Chino." Summer says. She points at Seth. "Thanks…" She trails off.

"Seth, Seth Cohen." He says.

"Thanks Cohen."

"You're welcome." Seth says smiling wide.

"I'd invite you guys but it's an all girl's party." Marissa says.

"We'll survive." Ryan says.

"Alright." Marissa says. "I really hope to stick around." Ryan wished he knew how much longer he had. He didn't want to admit that he was interested in staying. He wanted to see more of Newport before he went back to the tough life of being an Atwood.

Seth and Ryan watched Marissa and Summer walk to the side of the house to leave.

"What do we do with the burgers?" Seth asks. Ryan turns around and faces him.

"Store them in the fridge?" He suggests.

"Good enough for me." Seth says. "I think its comic time anyways."

"Summer finally knows your name and all you can think about is a comic." Seth looks at Ryan. He felt torn.

"That's not fair." Seth says. "You can't expect me to choose."

"I'm not." Ryan says. "Just surprised that you're not celebrating."

"You're right." Seth says. "Let's recap."

"Summer knows where you live." Ryan says.

"Check."

"Summer knows your name."

"She gave me a nickname." Seth says pointing.

"Next thing for her to know is your number." Ryan says.

"Right." Seth says.

"Can you handle that?" Ryan asks.

"If I keep on with this winning streak, I'll be a ladies' man by the Holidays." Seth says.

"Good luck." Ryan says.

"Don't wish me luck." Seth snaps. "I expect you to help me along the way."

"I don't know as much as you think."

"Please you had the affection of Summer in one night." Seth says.

"Not something I would brag about."

"But it's that ability I need pointers on." Seth says. "Not to mention that you effortlessly got Summer to come over my house."

"That's true."

"I'm forever grateful for that." Seth says.

"I guess I'll help until I leave."

"You could." Seth says. "Or I could always ask for advice via a phone call."

"So you're saying that I'm never going to get rid of you?" Ryan asks jokingly.

"Unfortunately no." Seth says. "At least until I get married."


End file.
